The present invention relates to security systems for stores and more specifically to a shopping system and method.
Stores that have departments selling “consumable” items (e.g., snacks, restaurant food, and gasoline) currently require payment at each place where the items are purchased. Likewise, photo processing departments usually require shoppers to pay in that department, and a department selling suits often requires advance payment for alterations before the shopper can leave. Making multiple payments during the course of a single store visit adds work for the shopper, reduces the time available for making additional purchases, requires in-store labor to process each individual payment, and adds to the load placed on the store's computing resources and point of sale systems for processing purchases.
Therefore, it would be desirable to reduce the resources spent at each payment site.